


Black of day, dark of night

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Exit light, enter night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon!Dean, M/M, Non Porn, krwiste dosyć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wprawdzie Dean jest teraz demonem, ale pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black of day, dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> Po napisaniu 'Exit light, enter night' została mi króciutka scenka, która nie pasowała klimatem do tamtego tekstu. Potem napisałam 'Some kind of monster', kontynuację ELEN, i znów scenka nie pasowała. Ale szkoda mi było zupełnie rezygnować z tego tekściku, więc dopisałam mu kilka wstępnych akapitów. Akcja rozgrywa się niedługo po scenach z ELEN i przed SKOM. Tytuł już tradycyjnie zaczerpnięty z Metalliki ("Unforgiven 2"). To w sumie takie uspokajające, pozbawione fabuły interludium pomiędzy perwersyjnym seksem.

Dean krzywi się lekko, kiedy Sam zaczyna ssać, pijąc krew z rany, którą Dean otworzył na swoim przedramieniu. Wbrew pozorom – wbrew temu, co powiedział Castielowi – nie ma w tym niczego podniecającego, a przynajmniej nic bardziej podniecającego, niż zapewnianie swojemu braciszkowi odpowiedniej ilości kalorii, by mógł przeżyć kolejny dzień bez napastowania przypadkowych demonów. Dean nie ma nic przeciwko napastowaniu przypadkowych demonów – ludzi – czy czegokolwiek – ale nie powinni ściągać na siebie uwagi Alastaira, Lilith i całej hordy piekielnych suk, które wystarczająco dobrze poznały smak i zapach Deana, by wpaść na jego trop, jeśli on i Sam nie będą ostrożni. Dean wciąż nie wie, dlaczego wypuszczono go na ziemię, ale nie wierzy, by był to efekt dobrej woli Alastaira. I mimo że ostatnie lata w Piekle dostarczyły mu wielu niezapomnianych wrażeń, demon nie ma ochoty tam wracać. Dręczenie potępionych dusz może i jest satysfakcjonujące, ale blednie przy starym dobrym zdzieraniu skóry z żywego człowieka. Albo zwierzęcia, Deanowi nie robi to zbyt wielkiej różnicy, z wyjątkiem tej, że zwierzę nie potrafi tak ładnie błagać o litość.

  
Poza tym dobrze jest znowu zobaczyć Sammy’ego.

  
Albo to, co zostało z Sammy’ego po blisko sześciu miesiącach szprycowania się toksyczną krwią demonów, dzięki której miał zyskać moc, by wyrwać Deana z Piekła.

  
Och, zyskał tę moc, bez obaw. Dean był świadkiem, jak Sam niedbałym ruchem ręki cisnął trzema demonami w trzy różne strony z siłą, która rozgniotła ich mięsne garniturki na krwawą miazgę. Na pewno nie dałby jeszcze rady Alastairowi czy większej hordzie ogarów, ale Dean i tak jest pod wrażeniem. Jego mały, mądraliński braciszek. Jakże szybko dorastają.

  
Tylko że każdy kij ma dwa końce i organizm Sama nie trawi już niczego poza krwią demonów. A kiedy przez dłuższy czas jest jej pozbawiony… cóż. Wyobraźcie sobie zagłodzonego do granic możliwości człowieka telepanego w dodatku narkotycznym głodem. A potem dodajcie kilka krwotoków ze wszystkich możliwych otworów ciała, obijanie się o wszystkie możliwe ściany, łącznie z sufitem, pomnóżcie epileptyczne drgawki przez sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć i będziecie mieli mniej więcej obraz tego, jak to wygląda. Dean nie chce nawet myśleć o tym, co Sammy przeżywał, kiedy nie było go w pobliżu. Jego potępionego starszego brata, chodzącej, podręcznej spiżarni z jadowitą krwią.

  
Sam pojękuje cicho i mocniej chwyta rękę Deana. Demon czuje, jak jego krew niemal zawraca w żyłach, poddając się ssaniu Sama. Boli jak cholera, ale Dean zaciska zęby i kładzie drugą dłoń na głowie brata.

  
\- Smakuje, Sammy? – pyta. Jego głos ocieka słodyczą, jest uwodzicielski, zalotny, jak głos doświadczonej dziwki. Dean nie może nic na to poradzić, zbyt wiele czasu spędził na wodzeniu demonów na pokuszenie, żeby zyskać choć trochę wytchnienia od tortur, jakim go poddawano. Nigdy już nie będzie tym niewinnym chłopcem, którym był kiedyś.

  
Przeciąga się leniwie, czując, jak jego podświadomość jak zwykle pracuje nad przekształceniem bólu w pokrętną formę rozkoszy, i wzdycha, kiedy Sam zaczyna wtykać język w ranę, by krew płynęła obficiej.

  
\- Och, Sammy, braciszku – mruczy Dean, przymykając oczy. – Jesse musiała być zachwycona, kiedy lizałeś jej cipeczkę.

  
Sam odrywa od niego wargi tylko po to, by warknąć „cholerny zbok”, po czym wgryza się w ramię Deana i niemal wydziera z niego pęk żył. Dean wciąga z sykiem powietrze, chichocze i pozwala Samowi pić, aż ten osuwa się bezwładnie na podłogę i zapada w hemoglobinową śpiączkę.

  
Dean podciąga nogi na fotel i obserwuje śpiącego Sama, czekając, aż poszarpane żyły, ścięgna, mięśnie i ciało na jego przedramieniu przestaną krwawić i się zrosną. Kiedy ramię jest już sprawne, demon podnosi się – zbyt gwałtownie i na chwilę musi zamknąć oczy, by przeczekać zawroty głowy i nudności – i chwiejnie wychodzi z motelu. Za każdym razem Sam pije coraz więcej i Dean musi jakoś uzupełniać zapasy. Nie może znieść myśli, że któregoś dnia jego krwi mogłoby zwyczajnie nie wystarczyć, by zaspokoić pragnienie Sama. O nie. Dean od czwartego roku życia opiekuje się Sammy’m (nawet jeśli czasy przed zstąpieniem do Piekła są teraz dla niego tylko niewyraźną plamą) i to się nigdy nie zmieni.

  
Motel, w którym się zatrzymali, leży w paskudnej okolicy i Dean bez problemu namierza swoją ludzką bateryjkę, którą zamierza się podładować – w każdy możliwy sposób. Dziewczyna spaceruje wzdłuż szosy, przy której stoi motel, pali papierosy i zerka na przejeżdżające samochody, oceniając swoje szanse. Jeśli wydają jej się spore, przyjmuje wyzywającą pozę i macha ręką. Jak dotąd żaden z kierowców nie dał się skusić.

  
Dean oblizuje wargi, czując skurcz ekscytacji w podbrzuszu, i zaczyna się skradać w kierunku dziewczyny, kiedy nagle rozlega się łopotanie i demon staje oko w oko ze wściekłym jak osa Castielem.

  
\- Zostaw – warczy anioł.

  
\- Bo co? – Dean przekrzywia głowę i zamierza wyminąć Castiela, ale ten chwyta go za ramię i świat rozmywa się przed oczami demona, by po chwili zlać się w widok pustego motelowego pokoju.

  
Dean jest tak osłabiony utratą krwi, podnieceniem i tą przeklętą anielską teleportacją, że zatacza się i pada na czworaki, z których Castiel podnosi go brutalnym szarpnięciem.

  
\- Woah, Cas, co to miało być? – Dean szamocze się w uścisku Castiela, ale anioł popycha go na ścianę motelu i Dean uderza plecami o tapetę z głośnym „umf!”. Coś spada na podłogę i rozbija się, ale żaden z nich nie odwraca głowy, by sprawdzić, co konkretnie.

  
Castiel wbija wzrok w demona i Dean w końcu przestaje się szarpać, wiotczeje w jego ramionach, choć jego spojrzenie nadal jest czarne i wyzywające. Wargi ściągają mu się, by odsłonić zęby.

  
\- No i co teraz, Cassie? Wytapetujesz mną pokój? Nie wiem, czy będę pasował do tych kratek na pościeli. A może znowu chciałbyś mnie zgwałcić, ha?

  
\- Znałem cię wcześniej – mówi cicho Castiel, nie słuchając słów demona.

  
Dean marszczy brwi.

  
\- Kiedy „wcześniej”?

  
\- Zanim stałeś się… tym – Castiel patrzy mu głęboko w oczy, jakby próbował sięgnąć za zasnuwającą je czerń.

  
\- Nie pamiętam żadnego „wcześniej” ani żadnego „zanim”, Cas – cedzi Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Pamiętam tylko Piekło. I wiesz co? Nie było cię tam.

  
Castiel milczy przez chwilę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. W jego oczach coś lśni i wreszcie anioł odwraca głowę.

  
\- Przepraszam – szepcze tak cicho, że Dean nie usłyszałby go, gdyby nie wyostrzone, demoniczne zmysły.

  
Ale i tak nie odmawia sobie zabawy.

  
\- Że co proszę? – pyta, przykładając dłoń do ucha.

  
Anioł podnosi głowę.

  
\- Wybacz mi, Dean – mówi. – Wybacz mi, że nie przybyłem wcześniej.

  
\- Och – szczerzy się Dean. – Tylko tyle? Wybaczam ci, Cassie. Idź i nie grzesz więcej.

  
Castiel patrzy na niego nieruchomo, zaciskając szczęki. Nie jest świadomy tego, że coraz mocniej wciskał Deana w ścianę, dopóki coś nie chrupie za plecami demona. Dean nawet się nie krzywi, więc to prawdopodobnie tylko drewniany panel, ale Castiel i tak pośpiesznie rozluźnia uchwyt na jego koszuli.

  
Uśmiech demona staje się węższy, złośliwszy, zupełnie niepodobny do uśmiechów, jakie Castiel widział na ustach ludzkiego Deana.

  
\- Ja ci wybaczam, Cassie – mówi demon cicho, uwodzicielsko, podnosząc dłoń i dotykając policzka Castiela. Anioł zamyka oczy. – Ale wątpię, czy on by ci wybaczył.

  
Castiel nie musi pytać, kogo ma na myśli.

  
\- Nie wiedział, że mam po niego przyjść. Nie znał mnie. Obserwowałem go od czasu jego narodzin, ale nigdy mu się nie ukazałem. On sam skazał się na potępienie, zawierając układ z demonem. – Ilekroć nie powtarzałby sobie tych słów, Castiel i tak nie potrafi przekonać samego siebie o ich słuszności. Dean Winchester miał zostać uratowany – Castiel miał go uratować – i Castiel zawiódł.

  
\- Och nie, nie to – mówi demon. – On nigdy nie dbał o swój los. Nie obchodziło go, co się z nim stanie. Tatuś dobrze go wytresował. Ale nie wybaczyłby ci tego, co z twojej winy stało się z Samem.

  
Castiel kuli się, nie otwierając oczu. Jego palce już nie ściskają koszuli Deana, opierają się tylko bezwładnie na jego piersi. Czuje pod nimi powolne, spokojne, obojętne bicie serca, czuje krew, która powinna jaśnieć od anielskiej Łaski, skażoną demonicznym brudem, czarny dym kłębiący się pod skórą, w płucach, w żyłach, w poszarpanej, ziejącej jamie, gdzie kilka miesięcy temu – pięćdziesiąt lat temu – znajdowała się dusza Deana.

  
Nie widzi tego, ale czuje, że Dean pochyla ku niemu głowę. Gorący, wilgotny oddech owiewa ucho Castiela.

  
\- I wiesz co, Cas? – szepcze demon, wciąż tym przeklętym, zmysłowym głosem, który wbrew wszelkiej logice sprawia, że Castiel drży. – Ja też nie wybaczę ci tego, co zrobiłeś Sammy’emu.

  
Castiel cofa się gwałtownie i napotyka triumfalny, złośliwy wzrok demona. Po chwili jednak triumf zaczyna znikać z oczu Deana i Dean przestaje się uśmiechać.

  
\- Co? – warczy gniewnie, bo Castiel wpatruje się w niego uporczywie, a jego oczy już nie są tak puste i martwe, ale lśni w nich coś, co podejrzanie przypomina nadzieję.

  
\- Co jest? – powtarza ze złością Dean. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, kurwa.

  
\- Kochasz go – szepcze Castiel, bardziej do siebie niż do demona. – Wciąż go kochasz. Mimo… – Castiel przełyka ślinę i cofa się, wypuszczając koszulę Deana. – Mimo tego.

  
Dean kompletnie nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego anioł nagle nie wygląda już jak kupka nieszczęścia, i wkurza go to.

  
\- Przegapiłeś ten odcinek, w którym mówię, że ci nie wybaczam? – syczy, ale Castiel tylko ostatni raz patrzy na niego z irytującą ulgą w oczach i znika.

  
Dean wpatruje się w aniołokształtną pustkę.

  
\- Cholerny… – przez chwilę próbuje wymyśleć najbardziej obraźliwe wyzwisko, ale w końcu rezygnuje i rzuca w pustą przestrzeń tradycyjne: – …sukinsyn.


End file.
